Few gasoline service stations offer full service. Automobile operators or their passengers have to fill their own gas tanks. Proper sealing of evaporative fumes to minimize pollution has led most automotive manufacturers to design gas tank caps that include a feature that ensures proper tightening of the cap. The user must rotate the gas cap until it emits an audible click. Furthermore, the gas cap is generally recessed behind an access panel door that opens on the rear panel or one of the rear quarter panels of the vehicle to help prevent loss of the gas cap. For anyone with weak wrists or forearms, removing and properly retightening the gas cap with these restrictions can be very difficult.
In addition, gas-filling nozzles on most self service pumps include an automatic safety shut-off feature that stops the delivery of fuel when the tank is full, and a feature (auto fill), which allows the filling nozzle trigger to be set at several different delivery rates without the user continuously holding onto the trigger. Often the auto fill detents or setting plates on the filling nozzle are broken or missing thus requiring the consumer to manually hold the trigger until the tank is full.
Many vehicles have a tether that connects the gas cap to the access door. One end of the tether is attached to the gas cap tang, usually in a location along the top edge of the tang.
Prior art patents that have recognized these problems include U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,797 issued May 29, 2001 to John J. Hurford for “Fuel Cap Extension”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,785 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Richard J Shaw et al. for “Automobile Gas Cap Removal Tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,701 issued Dec. 23, 1997 to David L. Cotten, Jr. for “Tool For Removing Vehicle Gas Tank Cap”; Des. 387,255 issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Ray G. Rhoton for “Combined Gas Cap Removal and Tightening Device”. These prior art tools cannot be mounted on a gas cap tang having a tether. The tether prevents these tools from receiving the tang.
The preferred tool of this invention comprises either a single body or a multiple-part assembly composed of plastic compounds for fitting over the male tang on an automotive gas cap to assist in removing and retightening the gas cap, and for holding a gas-filling nozzle trigger open at various delivery rates.
The preferred tool has an extension handle outside of the recessed access panel area of the gas cap to give the user access for turning the tool. Further, the tool provides the user a handle spaced from the gas cap turning axis for producing greater leverage.
The multiple-part tool is foldable to minimize the space required to store the tool.
The preferred embodiment is a one-piece plastic tool. Another embodiment is a two-piece tool. Both tools can either engage the tang, or straddle the access door.
The preferred tool easily loosens and tightens gas caps that require a double click for tightening. The tool fits over or under the gas cap tether, regardless of the caps original position. To remove the gas cap, place the gas cap tang in the tool opening and turn counter-clockwise. To tighten the gas cap, first turn the cap clockwise by hand until it starts to resist. Then, turn the tool clockwise until you hear two or more clicks. Keep turning to a convenient spot for loosening the gas cap next time. If not needed while filling, store the tool on the access panel door.
The preferred tool can be used to hold the fill nozzle open whenever you find a broken nozzle detent mechanism. Simply insert the fill nozzle into the gas filler neck, squeeze the trigger to start the flow of gasoline, and then insert the flat portion of the tool between the trigger and the flat in the bottom portion of the nozzle handle.
The tool of this invention, composed of plastic compounds, provides a channel and openings that allow the tool to be safely stowed on the gas cap access panel door of the vehicle without damaging the vehicle finish.
The tool of this invention provides a ledge and a perpendicular stop in combination with an opposed cam surface that allows the tool to be inserted in the gas-filling nozzle assembly at various angles to hold the gas-filling nozzle trigger at different rates of delivery, thus allowing automatic filling of the vehicle without manually holding the gas-filling nozzle trigger.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.